


The Promise

by Directioner1988



Category: ABC (UK Band), Depeche Mode, Duran Duran, Level 42 (Band), New Order (Band), Nik Kershaw (Musician), Queen (Band), The Lilac Time (UK Band), The Police (Band), Wet Wet Wet, a-ha (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Mike breaks his promise and ends up having to pay the consequences





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> As there were no Level 42 fan fics, I thought's I'd give writing one a go. Roger is married to Marti Pellow and takes his last name. Touches on the sensitive issue of rape

**The Promise**

 

**Promises are like friendships... They're hard to make but easy to break... Level 42's Mike Lindup learned that the hard way, the thing was Mike could always manage to keep his promises to his band mates... Almost all his promises, that was... The only thing promise wise that he couldn't keep was him sleeping around, Mark found that out when he spotted someone coming out of the younger lad's hotel room making it the seventh lad to being leaving the keyboardists hotel room that month, deciding their was only one other option left for the bassist to do and that was confront him about his habits.**

**'Michael care to explain why I just saw someone leave your hotel room?' he asked stopping Mike in his tracks**

**'Who? Ian Craig Marsh? He... Well' Mike stuttered tripping over his sentence**

**'I don't know but it needs to stop, you're gonna end up hurting somebody' Mark exclaims**

**'Mark, it's my life, let me live it the way I want to' Mike argued**

**'Fine, but don't come crying to me when it goes wrong because you hurt someone' Mark scowled storming back to his hotel room and closing the door behind him**

**'We're with him on this one Michael' the Gould brothers replied peeking from behind their hotel room doors before closing them**

**Standing in the hallway Mike knew Mark had a point but he was just to stubborn to admit it, heading to his room he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't sleep around anymore and after gathering his band mates in his hotel room he promised them that his sleeping around days are gone, Phil just looked at his older brother in a way that said 'It won't last long'.**

**'Michael David Lindup, I will personally castrate you, if you break this promise' Mark declares knowing Mike won't keep the promise for long.**

**He said the same thing after Boon caught him in a mid sex session with Depeche Mode's Martin Gore, Boon flipped his lid and told Mike he was an idiot, only for the younger lad to shrug it off. Three days after being caught by Boon, he was caught giving Stephen Morris a blow job by Boon's younger brother Phil. Phil couldn't even shake the memory out of his head for several years, it only after copsing his brother to tell him what he saw did Boon go absolute birserk at Mike again. The third time he broke the promise was when his now ex-husband Martin Fry caught him in bed with Stewart Copeland and that was a year ago. He refused to give up his way of life, even when he had a close shave after sleeping with Nik Kershaw, he refused to slow down... which lead to two other close shaves this time with John Deacon and Morten Harket. After the final close shave Mike stopped sleeping around much to the relief of his band mates, he managed to settle down and get married a second time to Nick Duffy, it lasted a good 36 months before Mike slipped into his old ways and slept with Nick's brother Stephen. With a second divorce lingering over him he began to drink and sleep around more**

**It wasn't until he bumped into Duran Duran's Roger Taylor that he began to realise what Mark meant, it didn't stop him from luring the shy youngster back to his home, Roger wasn't sure but followed Mike anyway. Once Mike was in the comfort of his own home, he let Roger settle in while he went and prepared his bedroom for the late night activities he had planned for the Birmingham native, unaware of the consequences that were set to follow. Shortly after making his bedroom presentable he called Roger's name and the younger lad went upstairs feeling nervous for what was about to happen. With having being so rough with his previous sexual encounters, he though Roger would be the same, so he roughly pushed the shorter boy on the bed before yanking his trousers down along with his underwear leaving him with just his t-shirt on, pulling down his trousers Mike climbed on top of Roger and held his wrists down so he couldn't move before penetrating him causing Roger to cry out in pain as Mike started to thrust in and out letting slip of little grunts of pleasure as he hit Roger's prostate repeatedly making the the now totally terrified Roger break down in tears as he begged him to stop. After releasing his load into the hysterically sobbing Roger, he climbed off and acted like nothing had happened, all the time leaving a petrified Roger confused at what had just unfolded. An hour had passed since Mike had raped and left Roger sitting on his bed, when Boon found him he could instantly sense that Mike had broke his promise, he first rang his brother and Mark to tell them what had happened before ringing the police, his band mates arrived several seconds after the police, they found Roger in the back of an ambulance freaking out. Mark went up to the police and told them that they either arrest him or he will do something to Mike that he may later come to regret, shrugging their shoulders the sergeant put Mark in handcuffs and lead him and Mike away to the police station. Roger was taken to the nearest hospital and had test after test done, once all the evidence from him was bagged and collected, Boon and Phil offered to take Roger back to theirs to stay the night or until Roger's husband could be reached. Back at the station Mike maintained his innocence by saying Roger asked him for sex which totally contradicted what Roger had slowly managed to tell them at the hospital, in another room Mark told the PC and his colleague about Mike's antics and how he slept around with different men and how it ended his two marriages and he would end up hurting the lad if he had broke his promise.**

**After Mike got charged to the rape of Roger Pellow, he was sent to Brixton Prison awaiting trial, as for Mark he was released without charge and soon reunited with the Gould brothers. Roger meanwhile was reunited with Marti but was told to remain in London so he could give evidence just in case Mike didn't plead guilty, which obviously he didn't.** **The trial itself lasted 3 months and after being found guilty Michael David Lindup was sentenced to six years in prison, feeling relieved that Mike was behind bars Roger could finally get his life back to the way it was before the attack happened and although it took years Roger finally was able to move on, he still taught the drums at the local music school. On his last visit to the prison Mark let Mike know what he thought of him and told him that he ended up hurting somebody just like he warned him, not only that he had lost the three best friends he ever had.**


End file.
